weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:L.J.S guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Weegeepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Raineegee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything with all Admins and the founder.GoWeegeeGo (Talk) 19:05, April 28, 2012 Listen here LLRweegee Right, why did you make a fakerkow? Don't just recolour stuff, ok? I know you won't listen to me so I'm typing this here for no reason. From Whata. I made some murkekow use them NO THESE AREN'T APPROVED AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE MURKEKOW FAD. --Signed THE GREAT SAIYAMAN That guy with the glasses 01:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) LLRweegee Well Larikekow is not one but i wanted to make one cool recolor and sekow are the only fakerkekows only only only ones. Prarlio Prarlio is not an anti Weegee he is a Fakegee the Great Murkekow Wiki made that up I looked at the dates on the pages and the one on Weegeepedia was made a year before the one on T.G.M.W. Also don't listen to the stuff on Greegee Wiki those guys are really wierd. hey kid Prarlio has a YouTube account named IAMPRARLIO and maybe,you should ask if he is friend of Murkekow or not,he even made a vieo about you PS:MSK was here Some Stuff Hey LLRweegee, please don't add pictures from the Great Murkekow Wiki. I know you hate Murkekow, but you shouldn't talk about it publicly, as it will draw spammers to this site. GoWeegeeGo 21:00, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey please don't recreate pages that were deleted. If they were deleted that means an admin didn't want it on here. - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 21:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Can you help my wiki a bit more?... General Beegee 21:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry and made and some problems Hi and i met Iamprarlio he is making bad stuff about me but i does not hurt and it should not hurt you Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.I made Weegees real brother first and have some problems about it that some people have. Hey. Can you help out my website a bit more??? http://greatbeegee.wikia.com General Beegee 23:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Ceegee on the comments of the video of llrweegee had you saw a guy called llrfilms. Hi Can you contribute to my wiki? http://greatbeegee.wikia.com General Beegee 14:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Mellleo Hey please don't remake Mellleo. We have already gone through that Awheeo is Weegee's biological brother, not Mellleo. If you can't deal with that then make your own Weegee Wiki that has Mellleo be his real brother. But if you make Mellleo or any other page that has been deleted then I will have to block you from Weegeepedia. Ceegee 18:50, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Mabey But you could have told me that i should change the name and i made him first and before Awheeo this yes or no to any adim. Why Weegee died He died because the mario brother did not ike the recolors so i am drawing Fakegees so he could make it alive. Block Please stop making deleted pages over and over again like Lamalleo and Mellleo, or you will end blocked. A Major Wikia Contributor 19:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Fakegees I made Lamalleo a fakegee not even fakegees would make it better. Re: Just take the truth! Lamalleo is a bad character! Just keep it deleted, stop remaking deleted character. If a character is deleted, it means either that it is bad, or does not belong on this site. A Major Wikia Contributor 00:31, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Why can't we make a second chance or a redobe like nothing ever happened or redo everuything. Made a wiki There i made mellleo on my new wiki and look at it if you want and i will never make a deleted page agian and on my wiki i amde awheeo a form of him but now a being. I don't want to, there is no point in destroying the murkekows. General Beegee Talk ok well is there something to stop saying weegee is dead. i am tired i just have to find a way they makde such trouble and there is a new guy making fun of us. Ok General Beegee Talk Rules I added rules to Weegeepedia. You can see it in the navigation bar on top of the wiki. Spread it to everyone you know on the wiki but General Beegee, Can Candy Canes Ceegee?, and D lear. Get familiar with the rules yourself too. Link. You have been making a lot of previously deleted pages and most people can't understand a lot of your stuff. Can you please improve your grammar? Weegee 19:25, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok you could do the grammar i wanted you now pluss look at my new blog thats important in 10 days i am leaving and you miytgh say Llrweegee hello are you there look at it and then i will do the rest I know you're leaving. Weegee 20:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? -Beegee I saw it have wait what are you talking about ............. I will be mitgh be leaving tomorrow huh... I am leaving tomorow saturday I am leaving today i mitgh have a conection on my i pad.mabey.. . i am back i left friday because something my dad said. stop saying weegee is dead,i hate thatweegee 06:15, October 31, 2012 (UTC) what are you talking about weegee is alive who are you So I heard you're active again? (mudkip) TheAmazingHypneegee (talk) 20:04, December 13, 2012 (UTC)so i herd u liek mudkipz plese dont delete ever in your life thanks ~~Russmarrs2~~ Why do you still edit here? It's dead....no one goes on it except anonymous users..why not edit more on random interesting stuff wikiw. [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] We can expand my wiki, together! So you don't have to be lonely and the only one editing a wiki ;) Plus you're pages won't get deleted by mean admins and you won't get banned. [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page'']] LLRweegee, I made a new wiki: http://the-great-malleo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_Malleo_Wiki. Wazzup LLRweegee, i am the hobo in your backyard (: RoboWeegeeBot (talk) 01:47, August 16, 2013 (UTC)RoboWeegeeBot hey yo! im medaizeh2401! Sorry i left mid chat, i had 2 go 2 church RoboWeegeeBot (talk) 19:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat? (PatrickBobSponge was here.)